Encres indélébiles
by 18a-southside-diagonalley
Summary: Une peau se remplissant doucement d'encre, le chant des aiguilles s'activant sur son corps frêle, le scalpel creusant dans la chair tendre d'Aleksandr. Son corps marqué devait être dissimulé pour ne pas être apparenté aux forces du Mal. Mais la Peur s'insinuait en lui et la guerre approchait furieusement. Il allait devoir choisir son camp. Mais ce choix lui appartenait-il vraiment?
1. CHPTR I Arkadi

_N'ayant pas de renseignement sur le tatouage dans le monde de J.K Rowling, et ne pouvant définitivement pas me satisfaire du fait qu'un tatouage peut être créer par un simple et vulgaire sortilège... J'ai pris d'énormes libertés pour écrire cette fanfiction. Donc si vous êtes un puriste du monde d'Harry Potter, ne restez pas ici, vous ne vous y plaira pas._

Le tatouage, autant dans le monde des sorciers que celui des moldus est très mal perçu et marginalisé. Au Japon, ce rejet est surtout dû aux Yakuzas* et à la perception du corps que se fait ce pays. Le corps doit rester pur, excluant toutes modifications faites sur celui-ci. La tatouage véhicule une image péjorative et cela s'est renforcé depuis quelques années. La sphère des sorciers, se disant plus ouverte, n'est guère meilleure. Avec la monté des mangemorts et de la peur, la méfiance envers cet art n'en est que renforcée. Bien sûr, toutes personnes tatouées ne fait pas partis des mangemorts ou d'un quelconque groupement mafieux. Mais plus la Peur monte, plus le besoin de caché notre corps modifié se fait ressentir. Absurde.

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Aleksandr a toujours du se cacher du regard des autres. Seuls les personnes de son cercle y avait accès. C'était son choix.

_* Les Yakuzas ont les mêmes certitudes et opinions que les mangemorts. Ils considèrent entre autres que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus et le sang ainsi que le rang est quelque chose de primordial. Mais ils ne portent la Marque et ne sont pas au service de Voldemort. Cela ne les empêchent pas bien sûr de torturer ou tuer des moldus, des nés-moldus, ou des sorciers soutenant l'égalité entre les deux races._

* * *

**CHPTR I**

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'une silhouette se faufila dans les sombres ruelles. Un vacarme inhabituel se répercutait contre les murs étroits de l'Allée des Embrumes. Tirant difficilement sa grosse valise qui se cognait inlassablement aux dalles irrégulières de la rue, Aleksandr passa devant une petite boutique faiblement éclairée du nom de _Barjow et Beurk_. Enfin! S'il s'en souvenait bien, il devrait prendre la rue qui passait derrière cette boutique. Aleksandr essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler du plan que lui avait envoyé son nouveau maître : Arkadi. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu et il avait hâte de le rencontrer. Leur correspondance avait débuté il y a une dizaine de mois, et il s'était enfin décidé à aller le voir à Londres, avec pour finalité d'en apprendre plus sur les diverses encres dont Arkadi en était le pionnier. Il était en effet connu dans ce monde fermé qu'était celui du tatouage et Aleksandr, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur les innovations dont il en était l'auteur, lui avait demander un apprentissage. Arkadi avait accepté, pour son plus grand plaisir. Aleksandr était bien embêté par l'obscurité qui l'encerclé ; aucune source lumineuse ne pouvait l'aider à prendre la bonne direction. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux platine et terne pour les plaquer en arrière, signe d'énervement. Putain, il allait définitivement se perdre, et il n'y avait même pas un rat mort pour lui demander son chemin ! Il avait peut être loupé une intersection. Aleksandr s'arrêta et souffla de dépit. Il sorti sa baguette en murmurant un léger _« lumos »_ et continua sa route en espérant trouver un panneau d'indication pour savoir dans quelle rue il était. Traînant toujours sa valise derrière lui, il n'entendit pas les pas à sa gauche, dans une artère beaucoup plus étroite que les autres.

« Hé, gamin. »

Aleksandr sursauta légèrement et braqua sa baguette vers la source du bruit. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir le regardait avec un léger sourire un coin. Aleksandr fronça des sourcils durant quelques secondes quand il aperçu les bras dénudés de l'homme, entièrement tatoués. Il sourit à son tour.

« Je ne pensais pas que je vous trouverais, je commençais sérieusement à désespéré !

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'as trouvé... Si tu continuais sur ta lancé tu te serais clairement perdu. »

Face au regard d'incompréhension du plus jeune, il lança :

« Tu fais un boucan monstre. Je suis à l'opposé, tu as dû louper un rue.

\- Oh. » ne pû s'empêchait d'émettre Aleksandr.

L'homme se retourna est commença à s'enfoncer dans la petite ruelle, Aleksandr sur ses pas. A un moment, il reconnu une rue qu'il avait déjà emprunté et se rendit compte qu'il avait dû faire un énorme détour. Les rues étaient toujours aussi calme, presque apaisante maintenant que son sauveur le guidait aux travers. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sombre, vieilli par le temps. Aucun panneau ou indication signalaient cet étrange commerce. Il ouvrit la lourde porte en laissant Aleksandr passer le premier et l'aida à monter sa valise dans les escaliers. Ils grinçaient affreusement et Aleksandr se demanda s'ils soutiendraient leurs poids. Il ne pensa même pas à se tenir à la rampe qu'il soupçonna d'être dans le même état que ces marches. Le premier palier donnait sur deux autres escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent chacun avec une extrémité de la valise, vers celui de gauche. L'homme poussa la porte, claqua des doigts de sa main libre et la lumière fût. Il reposa brutalement la valise dans un bruit sec. Aleksandr releva la tête et observa la pièce. Le plafond était anormalement haut comparé à la largeur de celle-ci. Des bougies étaient suspendues par un lustre invisible et éclairaient la pièce d'un vive éclat qui fit cligner des yeux Aleksandr qui s'était habitué à la pénombre de la nuit. Une imposante cheminée prenait place sur le mur de droite, avec exposé dessus tout un tas de bibelots : des cloches en verre recouvraient d'étranges animaux, insectes et fleurs, ainsi que des fioles et quelques photographies soigneusement encadrées… que Aleksandr ne tarderait pas à découvrir. Il supposait qu'une cuisine reposait dans le renfoncement du mur juste à sa droite caché par un sombre rideau dont les pans étaient usés. Une grande table trônait au centre de la pièce sur laquelle reposaient des plans, des croquis, livres, divers dessins et peintures. Mais le plus impressionnant était le fait qu'il ne voyait même pas un seul morceau de la tapisserie : tout les murs étaient entièrement recouvert de tableaux. Il y en avait des grands, petits, carrés, ovales, des diptyques, certains qui s'animaient et d'autres qui restaient statiques, semblable à ceux des moldus. Aleksandr sourit, il se sentait bien.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté convenablement, mais je suppose que tu ne suis pas les inconnus comme ça... Arkadi ! » dit-il en tendant sa main.

« Aleksandr » Il avait le sourire aux lèvres tout en serrant chaudement la main de son nouveau maître tatoueur.

Il y avait deux portes à gauche. La première appartenait à Arkadi, la seconde appartiendra désormais à Aleksandr.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre . Je l'ai créé récemment, je te laisse faire ce que tu voudras à l'intérieur, du moment que tu ne brises pas les murs. »

Arkadi ouvrit la porte et laissa son nouvel apprenti entrer. Ce dernier posa sa valise et son sac au pied du lit et s'y jeta en arrière.

« Ahh... c'est vraiment bien. Merci pour tout !

\- T'inquiète. Bon vu l'heure je te laisse, je t'expliquerais comment marche la boutique plus tard. Si y'a un problème je suis à côté.

\- Ok ! Quand est -ce que la boutique ouvre ?

\- Mmh, ça dépend mais en général de 15 à 23h.

\- A demain alors.

\- Bonne nuit, gamin. »

Arkadi s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Aleksandr examina la sienne. Elle était impersonnel : un bleu foncé qui tirait plus vers le gris qu'autre chose, avec un lit, une armoire, une malle et une table. Il devina aussi une petite salle de bain à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte situé à l'arrière de la chambre. Il la personnalisera et y rangera ses affaires plus tard, tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir dans ce matelas cotonneux qui tentait l'absorber. Les paupières d'Aleksandr tombèrent rapidement et un sourire de bien-être resta figé sur ses lèvres. Malgré le fait qu'il était loin de son pays d'origine et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand il y retournerait, Aleksandr était définitivement heureux d'être ici.


	2. CHPTR II Le contrat

_encresindelebiles . tumblr . com [__le mot de passe est le nom d'Aleks']_

* * *

**CHPTR II**

« L'Allée des Embrumes est bien une rue sorcière ? » fit Aleksandr en relevant tout d'un coup sa tête d'un carnet qu'il était en train d'étudier.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Arkadi sans trop vraiment savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Tu ne tatoue que des sorciers ? Pas les moldus ? »

Aleksandr était habitué à tatouer toutes sortes de personnes, toutes classes sociales confondues, sorcier ou moldus. Bien sûr les encres qu'il utilisait n'était pas les même. Il ne se voyait pas tellement dire à un de ses clients moldus : « Quoi ? Tu pensais sincèrement que ton dragon allait rester bien sagement sur ta cheville ? Sérieusement ?! ». Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Le Code International du Secret Magique interdisait formellement_la vente ou la donation d'un bien matériel ou immatériel appartenant au Monde Magique à un moldu, sauf si celui-ci avait pénétré ce monde par un quelconque moyen conformément aux exceptions citées aux articles 13 et suivants_ (comme par exemple le mariage d'un moldu avec un sorcier).

« Majoritairement des sorciers, en effet. Il m'arrive parfois de rencontrer des moldus, ma boutique n'est pas loin de la limite qui sépare l'Allée des Embrumes et le quartier d'_Hackney Wick*_. Mais c'est assez rare et cela serait risqué pour eux de s'aventurer par ici aujourd'hui...

\- Tu veux dire, avec la montée des mangemorts ?

\- Entre autres, oui.

\- Je trouve cela stupide.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est profondément absurde. Les tatoueurs n'ont rien à voir avec cette putain de guerre, on tatoue sans distinction de la nature des personnes et donc même des moldus. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela poserait problème.

\- Tu ne m'a pas l'air très au courant de la vie ici. Je pensais pourtant qu'au Japon c'était...

\- C'est exactement pareil, en peut être même pire je dirais. Les Yakuzas ont le monopole du pouvoir et l'Empereur les craint de plus en plus contrairement ici où il y a une grande prison avec pas mal de mangemorts à ce que j'en ai lu. Mais là où je bossais avec Nowaki**, il y avait autant de sorcier que de moldu, et je trouvais que tatouer des gens différents étaient vraiment quelque chose de bien. Je ne sais pas comment sont les mangemorts ici, mais les Yakuzas, malgré le fait qu'ils font des actes profondément horribles -et mieux valait pour sa propre sécurité de rester loin d'eux- avaient un profond respect pour nous et notre pratique du tatouage. C'est vraiment quelque chose de sacré, dont ils sont fiers, et même si il y avait un moldu dans la même pièce qu'eux, ils n'allaient pas le carboniser sur place. Le _Wicked Pearl*** _est un peu comme un temple, si tu veux.

\- Mmmh... Je ne connais pas tellement les Yakuzas mais tu sais, ici aussi le gouvernement à peur, même si ça ne se dit pas tellement... Je connais même des clients -mangemorts- qui travaillent au Ministère. Tu sais, leur Marque des Ténèbres est plus un symbole de reconnaissance et de ralliement qu'un signe de fierté. C'est tout un processus, un pacte fait lors d'une cérémonie où la plupart des mangemorts se réunissent pour accueillir leur nouveau « collègue ». Ce n'est pas un tatouage que je fais ici dans la boutique, mais dans un lieu choisi et sous la surveillance de.. Tu-sais-qui.

\- Vraiment ? Avec Voldemort en personne ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs évite de dire son nom lorsqu'on sera en présence de d'autre gens, ça vaut mieux. Il accepte le fait que je ne suis qu'un tatoueur et non un mangemort, mais au moindre faux pas il me tuera. Il sait que je suis contraint au secret professionnel, mais je suis également lié par un contrat magique pour qu'il s'assure que je ne divulguerais rien qui pourrait le nuire. Tu t'imagines bien ce qui pourrait m'arriver si des Aurors débarquaient ici dans l'intention que je divulgue l'identité de quelques uns de mes clients...

\- Quel sorte de contrat ?

\- Ahah, ça je ne peux te le dévoiler. C'est dans les termes du contrat même. Mais si un jour tu fais partit d'une de ces cérémonies, tu seras contraint de contracter une pacte également. »

Aleksandr réfléchissait. Le fait de ne rien divulguait n'était pas nouveau pour lui, il le faisait régulièrement avec les Yakuzas. Même avec les autres clients d'ailleurs. Tout ce que pouvait lui confier ses clients restait secret, et ne sortait en aucun cas du_Wicked Pearl_. Mais jamais, même les Yakuzas les plus hauts placés, ne lui avaient obligés de signer un pacte. Jamais. Il y avait une certaine confiance et un certain respect qui régnaient au sein du bâtiment. Être contraint par la force d'un pacte magique -qui aurait sûrement pour but de tuer la personne concernée si elle le trahissait- ne lui plaisait guère. Les mentalités étaient définitivement différentes à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pas que le Japon soit un pays avec que des personnes respectables, il l'avait appris à ses dépends, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problème semblable avec ses clients.

Arkadi vit les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude Aleksandr et lui lança :

« Ne soit pas si tourmenter à propos de ça. Ça peut paraître impressionnant mais si tu respectes la cérémonie et que tu tiens compte du secret professionnel, même si tu es en face du plus dangereux mage noir, tout se passera bien. Et cela se déroule comme ça seulement pour la Marque. Certains mangemorts font partis de mes habitués et je les tatoue comme tout mes autres clients, ici, il n'y a aucun problème avec cela. De toute façon, tu n'iras sûrement jamais à l'une de ses réunions. »

Aleksandr acquiesça, maintenant tout de même son expression anxieuse sur son visage.

« Si jamais tu as des problèmes pour me déchiffrer, dit Arkadi en montrant son carnet sur lequel était penchait Aleksandr, n'hésite pas à me demander. »

Aleksandr redescendit de ses grandes réflexions pour s'attarder sur le carnet.

« Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu de bons professeurs de potions au Japon, sans vouloir me vanter. Je comprend très bien pour l'instant.

\- Hé, en parlant de cours, tu t'es inscrit à Poudlard ? Tu m'avais signaler ton appréhension vis-à-vis de ton changement d'école.

\- Nan, je ne suis pas encore définitivement inscrit, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur demain pour finaliser tout ça. Mais il n'avait pas l'air trop réticent quand je lui ai envoyé mon dossier scolaire. J'ai eu d'assez mauvaises notes au début, je ne suivais pas vraiment les cours et je séchais régulièrement dû à plusieurs bêtises, mais j'ai réussi à avoir de bons résultats les deux dernières années.

\- Oh, alors comme ça tu n'étais pas un élève sérieux, Aleksandr ? » le taquina Arkadi.

« Mmpf. Pas vraiment. Je pense que c'était ma période un peu rebelle. » Il détourna son regard d'Arkadi et se reconcentra sur son carnet de recherche, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur ce sujet.

« Je vois. »

* * *

_* Hackney Wick : quartier de Londres, habité majoritairement par des artistes. Il y a de nombreuses usines désaffectées qui serrent d'ateliers. (existe vraiment)_

_** Nowaki : Père adoptif et ancien maître tatoueur d'Aleksandr._

_*** Wicked Pearl : navire qui serre de salon de tatouage, où plusieurs artistes y résident, dont Nowaki Maruo et Aleksandr. Si vous voulez avoir une image plus précise, je l'imagine un peu comme le Black Pearl, où chaque cabines seraient aménagées en salon de tatouage, plutôt petites et intimistes, avec pleins de flashs et de dessins sur les murs. Comme c'est un navire assez conséquent, il y aurait bien sûr un grands nombres de tatoueurs. Ce serait un peu une grande famille qui parfois, vogueraient vers d'autre continents voisins pour satisfaire des clients éloignés._

* * *

Si vous avez des questions ou des points que vous voulez que j'éclaircissent, n'hésitez pas_


	3. CHPTR III Inscription

**CHPTR III**

Cette nuit Aleksandr ne dormit que très peu. Il ne pensait pas que son inscription l'angoisserait autant. La lumière commençait déjà à filtrer au travers des rideaux de sa chambre et décida de se lever, sachant éperdument qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jogging trop grands pour lui qu'il portait en guise de pyjama, il se dirigea les cheveux en bataille vers la salle de séjour. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, les yeux marqués de cernes creuses, il vit Arkadi déjà installé à la table qui avait l'air déjà bien réveillé, sa tasse de thé noir fumante à la main. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombait en cascade sur son dos nu, recouvert de tatouages dont certains se mouvaient légèrement, comme émergeant eux aussi du sommeil. Quand il vit le gosse l'observer avec insistance, il sourit en le regardant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Aleksandr et de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour avoir autant de cernes ? » continuant à le taquiner Arkadi.

« Grumphf. » fit-il, le cerveau encore embrumer par l'absence de sommeil.

Titiller le blond allait sûrement devenir l'activité favorite d'Arkadi. Ce gamin n'était là que depuis peu de temps mais Arkadi appréciait ce changement, il appréciait la présence d'Aleksandr.

Après quelques gorgées de thé et le cerveau un peu plus réveillé, le blond demanda :

« Où est le Chaudron Baveur ? Je doit passer par là pour prendre le réseau de cheminée qui me mènera à Poudlard.

\- Tu seras retrouver le Chemin de Traverse tout seul ?

\- De jour, je n'aurais aucun problème !

\- Donc quand tu sors de l'Allée des Embrumes, prend à gauche et suis le Chemin de Traverse. Tout au bout il y a un passage qui te mènera au Chaudron Baveur, c'est plutôt bien indiqué vu que beaucoup des sorciers se retrouvent là bas. »

Aleksandr acquiesça et se tourna vers la pendule accrochait au dessus de la cheminée. 9H30.

« Bon, je vais aller me préparer, je ne pense pas que le directeur accepterait un retard dès le premier rendez-vous ! »

Sentant que l'adolescent était légèrement stressé, Arkadi tenta de le rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Albus Dumbledore est plutôt gentil. Un peu taré mais sympathique. » dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ! » balança t'il en retour par-dessus son épaule.

Pour faire bonne impression (ses études étaient en jeu!) Aleksandr opta pour un pantalon noir et une chemise grise, assorti à ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert terne, presque gris. C'était plutôt simple mais ça lui allait. Il prit également tout les papiers et dossier qu'il aurait sûrement besoin lors de son inscription et les mis dans sa poche grâce au sortilège _Reducto._ Il lança un « à tout à l'heure ! » à son maître en fermant la porte et descendant les escaliers. Le temps était grisâtre mais il ne faisait pas froid pour autant. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à retrouver le chemin et s'aperçut qu'il était plutôt proche de la sortie qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. La rue était beaucoup plus lumineuse et peuplée que l'Allée des Embrumes, et il vit que beaucoup d'adolescents commençait à acheter leurs fournitures pour la rentrée qui arrivait à grand pas. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir lui aussi rejoindre les murs de Poudlard et apprendre. Il aimait beaucoup les livres et apparemment la bibliothèque de l'école était vraiment grande. Durant son trajet, Aleksandr regarda les divers boutiques, essayant d'oublier la boule au ventre qui ne faisait que grossir en lui. Il avait en partie peur de cette histoire de répartition qu'il n'avait pas totalement comprise. Il n'y avait pas eu de « maisons » dans son établissement au Japon. Quelques magasins semblaient abandonnés, ce qui donnait une mine sinistre à la rue. Il croisa un rouquin d'à peu près le même âge que lui qui le dévisageant avec insistance. Quoi ? On ne lui a jamais appris qu'il était malpoli de fixer les gens ainsi ? Aleksandr fronça des sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement en fixa également l'impoli personnage qu'il avait devant lui... qui détourna les yeux tout en reprenant son chemin. Peut-être avait-il cru reconnaître quelqu'un d'autre. Aleksandr avait fait attention qu'on ne voit aucun de ses tatouages, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait pour un rendez-vous professionnel ou autre. Il avait pris cette habitude car au Japon, les personnes portant des tatouages à découverts était assez mal vu, et cela c'était renforcé depuis le retour de Voldemort et de la montée au pouvoir des Yakuzas. Il avait supposé qu'ici aussi, car il n'avait croisé personne affichant son tatouage aux yeux de tous, à part Arkadi qui était venu le chercher le jour de son arrivé les bras découverts. Il avait même mis des gants, en peau de dragon (du Boutefeu chinois, plus précisément), pour cacher les divers lignes et symboles noirs qui parcouraient ses mains.

Il arriva enfin au Chaudron Baveur et entra. Il y faisait sombre mais l'ambiance qui y régnait était plutôt agréable, amicale. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le bar pour demander où il devait se rendre pour emprunter le passage qui le mènerait à Poudlard. Quelques personnes levèrent la tête de leurs boissons chaudes pour détailler le nouvel arrivant. Tout le monde avait l'air de plus ou moins se connaître ici, se qui fit accélérer le pas d'Aleksandr vers le bar pour échapper aux regards indiscrets.

« Excusez-moi ! » fit-il pour tenter de se faire remarquer par ce qui semblait être le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers l'adolescent

« Oui, vous désirez ?

\- Euh..J'ai un rendez-vous à Poudlard et on m'a dit que je devais m'adresser à vous pour y aller.» Aleksandr ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bien cette personne et se rendit compte de la maladresse de ces mots.

\- Vous avez un justificatif ?

\- Euh... Pardon ? » Aleksandr fut pris au dépourvu, il ne se souvenait pas que le directeur lui ai parler de ceci. Non il en était sûr.

« J'ai besoin d'une preuve de votre rendez-vous si vous voulez que je vous laisse emprunter ma cheminée. Vous devriez comprendre avec les temps qui cours...

\- Ma lettre d'invitation à Poudlard vous suffira t'elle ? » demanda Aleksandr en tendant la fameuse lettre.

L'homme l'a pris et l'étudia. Il fit un signe de tête positif et invita l'adolescent à le suivre. Ils passèrent à l'arrière du pub, dans une petite pièce qui semblait être un bureau.

« Ce passage est temporaire pour limiter les risques d'intrusions au sein de l'établissement, mais ça permet aux enseignants de voyager de Poudlard au Chemin de Traverse rapidement pour se réapprovisionner en livres ou autres fournitures. Il n'est normalement pas autorisé aux élèves. »

« Je ne suis pas un élève. » répondit du tac-au-tac le jeune homme. Pas encore. Mais bientôt il l'espérait.

Le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur balaya d'un revers de la main les paroles d'Aleksandr et lui montra la poudre de cheminette. Il en prit une bonne poignée de la poudre, la lança dans la cheminée et entra dans les flammes émeraudes tout en prononçant distinctement sa destination : « Poudlard ! ».

Aleksandr atterrit directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait tout un tas de babioles et de tableaux, presque autant que chez Arkadi. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut le majestueux phœnix. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en tatouer un sur le dos d'un yakuza (cela avait mis d'ailleurs plusieurs jours à sa réalisation), d'après ses divers observations de tableaux, croquis et livres, mais jamais il n'en avait vu en vrai.

« M. Maruo Aleksandr, c'est bien cela ? »

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à un impressionnant personnage : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Sa barbe argenté descendait jusqu'à sa taille et ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi lune reflétaient un air plein de malice.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. » répondit-il en serrant la main du directeur. Il savait que c'était impoli de serrer la main avec des gants mais ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était mieux ainsi de toute manière. Les tatouages étaient majoritairement associé à la magie noire dû à certaines encres qui étaient crées à partir d'ingrédients non autorisés et par conséquent, puni par le département de la Justice magique. Aleksandr n'avait en aucun cas envie d'aller séjourner à Azkaban. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la magie noire pour des actions malhonnêtes ou dangereuses mais simplement pour l'avancée de la science des encres. Il ne connaissait pas ce Dumbledore mais il était assez évident que s'il voyait un élève pratiquant ou apparenté à la magie noire, il en informerait la justice magique, comme toutes autres personnes normales penseraient agir. Voilà pourquoi il préférait porter des gants. Il aurait très bien pû utiliser un sortilège de désillusion, maintenant qu'il savait l'utiliser (au début, ce n'était pas seulement ses tatouages qui disparaissaient mais l'intégralité de ses mains !). Le problème était que se servir d'un tel sortilège relativement puissant sur sa propre personne comportait des risques à longs termes, et ne cachait pas de manière parfaite les tatouages qui ornaient l'adolescent.

Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui à son bureau.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

Aleksandr écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Euh.. Non merci, ça ira. »

Le directeur haussa des épaules et en pris un. Arkadi avait raison, ce directeur n'était pas normal.

«Aleksandr, j'ai examiné ton dossier qui est plutôt bon, je ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à te faire entrer dans mon école. »

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents, il était accepté !

« Cependant, j'ai remarqué que certaines des matières qu'on t'enseignait là-bas sont assez différentes d'ici. Normalement tu devrez rentrée en septième année, mais je préférerais que tu refasses ta sixième année, pour ne pas que tu te perdes trop dans les cours. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr.

\- Non, non, cela ne me dérange pas. Si vous pensez que c'est mieux pour mon apprentissage et l'obtention de mon diplôme, cela me convient.

\- Bien. Tu auras sûrement de l'avance par rapport aux autres élèves de ta classe sur certaines matières, et sur d'autre peut-être plus de difficulté mais j'espère que tu arriveras à bien t'intégrer.

\- Je l'espère aussi, monsieur.

« Pour ce qui est de ta répartition, nous allons l'effectuer ici. Normalement cela se fait au commencement de la première année, lors de la cérémonie de répartition, mais vu que tu viens d'une autre école, et que tu vas être insérer directement en sixième année, je procéderais donc à ta répartition dès maintenant.

\- Je...je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas bien compris en quoi cela consistait. Il n'y avait pas ce genre de procédé à _Moronobu*, _mon école précédente.

\- Oui en effet, j'ai vu cela. Et comme il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent de « maisons » à _Moronobu_, cela sera peut-être un peu étrange pour toi au début. Donc ici à Poudlard il y a quatre maisons, elles sont un peu comme une seconde famille. Tu y resteras durant tout ton séjour au sein de l'école. Tu partageras les cours, ton dortoir et ta salle commune avec les élèves appartenant à la même maison que toi. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire et ses propres caractéristiques. Pour résumer brièvement, chaque maison incarne des valeurs : le courage pour Gryffondor, la loyauté pour Poufsouffle, l'érudition pour Serdaigle et l'ambition pour Serpentard.

\- Comment serais-je dans quelle maison aller ? »

Dumbledore se leva : « C'est le choixpeau qui en décidera! » déclara t'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aleksandr le regarda d'un air perplexe. Mais que lui racontait-il donc ?

On frappa à la porte et le directeur lança un « Entrez! » assez fort pour être entendu au travers de la lourde porte.

« Albus, je voulais vous faire par d... » L'inconnu se stoppa net, ne s'attendant certainement pas à y voir une autre personne que celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier revenait de l'arrière du bureau avec un vieux chapeau poussiéreux dans la main. L'homme qui était entrer dans la pièce, portait une longue cape noir et avait un regard sévère. Il semblait à Aleksandr que son regard le transperçait, ce qui le gêna légèrement.

« Qu'y a t'il Severus ?

\- J'aurais besoin de vous parler, après votre entrevue. »

Le ton du nouvel arrivant était sec.

« Très bien. Je m'occupais de l'inscription d'un nouvel élève ! D'ailleurs je pense qu'il te plaira, il a de très bonnes aptitudes en potion !

\- Très bien. » Fit-il en détaillant le futur élève de Poudlard. « Je repasserais plus tard. » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Est-tu prêt ? » lui demanda le directeur visiblement plus heureux qu'Aleksandr de savoir sa future maison.

« Je pense, oui. »

Dumbledore posa le choixpeau sur la tête de l'intéressé qui lui tomba jusqu'aux yeux, le plongeant dans le noir absolu.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le choixpeau lui parle à l'intérieur de sa tête !

« Ummh, alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Cela ne va pas être très facile ! Je vois que tu as une grande envie d'apprendre ainsi que beaucoup de talent, tu es quelqu'un de créatif ! Peut-être serais-tu bien à Serdaigle ?

\- Peu m'importe du moment qu'on m'accepte comme je suis.

\- Ou alors...Oh ! Je vois également des qualités de dirigeant ! Mmmh, à la tête d'un gang, rien qu'ça ?

\- Ce sont de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je vois ça. Tu as également beaucoup d'ambition et une réelle détermination, une envie de faire tes preuves... au sein de cette école et dans ta nouvelle vie, c'est bien ça ? Mmmh, je crois savoir... SERPENTARD ! »

Le directeur lui retira le choixpeau de sa tête

« Félicitation jeune homme ! Bien, maintenant je vais devoir te faire remplir quelques papiers pour finaliser ton inscription. Étant donné que tu n'as pas encore atteint ta majorité, tu devras faire signer cela part tes parents et me le faire parvenir à la rentrée. »

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire signer pour la rentrée monsieur. Mon tuteur est au Japon et il va être difficile pour moi d'y aller. »

\- Oh, fit Dumbledore, comprenant que les parents étaient un sujet sensible. Tu n'habites pas en Angleterre, chez de la famille ?

\- Non monsieur. C'est un peu compliqué.

\- Très bien. Mais sais-tu jeune homme que nous avons les moyens de faire parvenir ces parchemins jusqu'au Japon ? Lui demanda Dumbledore, un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage.

-Oh, dans ces cas-là pourquoi pas. Mon tuteur maîtrise parfaitement l'anglais, il n'y aura donc pas de problèmes.

\- Vis-tu seul en Angleterre mon garçon? »

Aleksandr sentit que Dumbledore asseyait de lire à travers lui, mais heureusement qu'il avait étudié l'occlumancie et faisait parti des meilleurs Occlumens de son ancienne école. Cette protection lui a toujours était d'une grande aide.

« Non. Je vit avec un ami. Je l'aide à travailler dans sa boutique et en échange il m'héberge. »

Ce n'était pas tout a fait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge pour autant. Mais il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et donc demanda aussitôt, avant que Dumbledore n'ouvre la bouche

« Comment devrais-je me rendre à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Par le Poudlard Express ! Tout est indiqué sur tes papiers, ainsi que tes fournitures scolaires et tes nouvelles matières que l'on t'enseignera ici. Ton emploi du temps définitif n'est pas encore fixé mais nous te le ferons parvenir dès la rentrée. »

Aleksandr acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, pour ce qui est des papiers à faire signer, il faut absolument qu'ils soient validés par quelqu'un responsable de toi donc en l'occurrence, ton tuteur. Je vais lui faire parvenir moi-même en _hibou express_ pour que tu puisses me les rapporter le jour de ta rentrée pour ainsi être vraiment un élève de l'École de sorcellerie Poudlard. J'y joint également une autorisation de sortie le week end pour Pré-au-Lard, un village sorcier où les étudiants ont l'habitude de s'y promener.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

\- Aleksandr, dit-il en posant son menton sur ses mains croisés.

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais il y a un problème, si tu as quelques choses à me dire, n'hésite pas à venir. Que se soit en rapport avec l'école ou non.

\- Je..Merci. »

L'adolescent était quelque peu surpris par cette déclaration.

« Un bonbon avant de partir ? proposa gentiment Dumbledore

\- Non non, merci. »

Le grand sorcier raccompagna son élève à la cheminée.

« Alors, à bientôt Aleksandr ! »

*_Monorobu, l'école du monde flottant : précédente école de magie d'Aleksandr, situé au Japon._


	4. CHPTR IV Encre blanche

**CHPTR IV**

En passant par le Chemin de Traverse, Aleksandr décida d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Chargé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il poussa la porte de son nouveau chez lui.

« Arkadi ? » Il aurait bien aimé un peu d'aide pour le coup, mais ne voulant pas hurler son nom pour ne pas effrayer les clients -si il y en avait- il préféra gravir les marches seul. Lorsqu'il eu fini son ascension, il déposa dans sa chambre tous les divers grimoires et autres accessoires indispensables pour ses études à Poudlard, Aleksandr ne sentait plus ses bras. Et son porte monnaie avait également beaucoup souffert. Il se dirigea vers la pièce qui leur servait de studio, là où Arkadi devait sûrement être en train de s'occuper d'un client. Il poussa la porte et fut accueillit par le chant des aiguilles s'activant sur la peau. Il essaya de se faire discret pour ne déranger ni son maître ni son client. Arkadi était en train de faire les remplissages sur le dos d'un homme, cela devait être la seconde ou la troisième longue séance du client. C'était un paon albinos dont les pattes étaient encerclées par un serpent. Le tatouage était travaillé en noir et blanc, très contrasté, ce qui faisait ressortir le blanc lumineux de l'oiseau. Le serpent avait les écailles d'un noir luisant et des yeux écarlates, seul touche de couleur du motif. Le serpent s'enroulait vicieusement autour de la créature et ses mouvements étaient presque imperceptibles. Arkadi renforçait les contrastes du reptiles pour lui donner cet aspect brillant. L'apprenti s'attarda ensuite sur la personne dont il ne percevait pas le visage : il avait de longs cheveux platine, mais contrairement à ceux d'Aleksandr, ils avaient l'air naturels. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarquait et distingua les muscles de son dos se contracter sous l'assaut des aiguilles.

« Aleksandr, tu peux aller me chercher au labo l'encre _blanche_? » lui demanda Arkadi en stoppant son dermographe.

L'homme allongé tourna légèrement la tête pour voir celui qui s'était introduit dans la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Qui-est-ce ? » demanda t'il à Arkadi qui lui avait garanti qu'ils seraient seuls.

« Mon apprenti... »

Aleksandr n'entendit pas la suite, étant allé tout de suite dans la pièce d'à côté à la recherche de l'encre que désirait le tatoueur. C'était le laboratoire où il créait ses encres. Il y avait tout un tas de livres, parchemin, chaudrons, divers ingrédients et même des peaux qui lui servait à tester ses nouvelles innovations avant de les utiliser sur de vrais corps.

Ayant trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il saisit la petite fiole dont le liquide semblait luminescent. Cette encre était si translucide qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec de l'eau. Elle n'était en effet pas blanche comme l'on pourrait s'en douter. Arkadi l'avait nommé comme cela pour ne pas qu'elle suscite trop de curiosité. Elle demandait beaucoup de temps de préparation, et comportait des ingrédients rares, dont certains provenaient du marché noir, sûrement l'un des endroits les plus tabou du monde magique, propice pour se procurer des éléments issus de la magie noire. Cela la rendait donc précieuse et par la même occasion, onéreuse. C'était une des dernières inventions d'Arkadi, et c'est sûrement la première fois qu'il allait l'utiliser sur un corps autre que le sien. Effectivement, Arkadi testait toutes ces créations sur son propre corps avant de l'utiliser sur des clients. Cela lui permettait de savoir si elles étaient vraiment fiables, si leurs effets étaient durables et de compter le temps de cicatrisation de chacune d'entre elles. Certaines encres pouvaient mettre le double, voir le triple du temps normal de cicatrisation. Il répertoriait ensuite tout cela dans ses carnets de cuirs qu'Aleksandr était en train d'étudier. L'encre _blanche_ avait pour particularité d'apporter une plus grande force psychique. On peux aisément la qualifier d'encre guérisseuse ou médicinale. Bien sûr, cela ne rendra pas la personne profondément plus forte mais cela peut aider celui qui en est tatoué à mieux contrôler ses émotions et à se sentir plus fort ou plus courageux, sans l'être vraiment pour autant. Dans ses recherches, Arkadi a émis l'hypothèse que cela pourrait aidé les personnes ayant des troubles psychiques.

Le tatoueur mis quelques gouttes du précieux liquide dans une petite coupelle nacré, y trempa son aiguille et appuya sur la pédale. Le bruit retentit et résonna contre les murs de la pièce. Aleksandr vit qu'Arkadi piquait seulement sur les traits qui définissaient le paon qu'il avait déjà effectué. Il ne retoucha pas au serpent.

* * *

« Arkadi, le tatouage est vraiment magnifique ! Le contraste entre les deux créatures étaient vraiment époustouflant ! » s'exclama Aleksandr alors qu'il n'était plus que tout les deux.

« Ahh merci. Je t'avouerais que je suis plutôt fier de moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bossé sur un si gros projet. Lucius en était content, c'était important pour lui. J'ai eu de la chance, il m'a laissé beaucoup de liberté pour le dessin.

\- L'encre _blanche_ était une demande de sa part ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que trop de gens ne soient au courant ...

\- Oui en effet, peu de gens la connaisse. Mais je fais confiance à Lucius, on se connaît depuis un moment. Et je connais également sa situation qui n'est pas des plus simples... Je pense que cette encre sera des plus bénéfiques pour lui.

-C'est un ami ? Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

\- Poudlard. On était dans la même maison.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs pas demandé dans laquelle tu es allé !

\- Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette maison que j'ai rencontré la majorité de mes clients. Et une bonne partie sont des mangemorts. Et toi Aleksandr, quand sauras-tu ta maison ?

\- Je le sais ! Le directeur m'a répartit dans une maison lors de mon inscription. Après une intense réflexion du choixpeau -assez curieux comme procédé pour une répartition je dois dire- il m'a envoyé à Serpentard.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! J'ai cru voir que tu avais une grande passion pour les serpents !

\- Comment ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu as fouillé dans ma chambre !

\- Non, je n'ai pas fouillé ! J'ai juste regardé si tu avais commencé à l'arranger. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai vu toutes tes photos ! Si tu ne voulais pas que je les voit, il ne fallait pas les accrocher à la vue de tous !

\- Elles ne sont pas à la vue de tous, tout le monde n'est pas censé aller dans ma chambre.

-Ohhh, tu m'en veux ? » Un petit air narquois se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Arkadi, l'adolescent fit la moue.

« Non, mais j'aurais préféré te les montrer de moi même ! Ce sont des souvenirs personnels.

\- D'ailleurs c'est étrange, je ne pensais pas que tu affectionnais les photographies fixes.

-Mmmh, j'aime les deux. Moldu et sorcier. Mais pour mes photos, je les fait avec un vieil appareil moldu et je trouve qu'elles sont très bien comme elles sont, j'ai donc décidé de les laisser intactes. Sans magie.

-Très bien. J'ai moi-même quelques tableaux d'artistes moldus que j'affectionnent énormément, donc je comprend. Lucius a d'ailleurs un peu de mal avec tout ce qui touche le monde des moldus, il n'est pas très ouvert à cela. Il a eu une éducation très stricte du à son statue de sang pur, ça doit être pour ça qui les méprise.

\- Et quand tu disais qu'une bonne partie de tes connaissances à l'école était des mangemorts, ton ami, Lucius, en fait-il parti ?

\- Effectivement. »

Il baissa la tête sur sa tasse de thé à l'entente de la réponse et porta le liquide chaud à ses lèvres.

« Hé ! Tu m'as caché des choses à ce que j'en ai vu ! » s'était exclamé Arkadi, en se souvenant de certaines photos qu'il avait aperçut.

« Des choses ? Quelles choses ? » Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il tendit la main au-dessus la table et saisit le menton du blond. L'adolescent rougit de leur soudaine proximité qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Aleksandr, aurais-tu le plaisir de me montrer ta langue ? »

Il écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise et sourit. Il ne parlait donc que de ça... Il montra sa langue, bougeant ses deux extrémités distinctes, une vers bas et l'autre vers le haut.

« Oh putain. J'avais encore jamais vu ça...

\- C'est un ami qui m'a fait ça, comme mes scarif'. Il y a assez peu de gens qui le font, déjà que le tatouage est un peu tabou alors ça... » Aleksandr fit une grimace de dégoût, imitant ceux qui n'acceptaient pas le fait de modifier son propre corps.

« Tes scarif' ? »

Sous son regard interrogateur, l'adolescent déboutonna sa chemise pour dévoiler l'intégralité de ses bras. Des courbes creuses étaient incrustées sur la majeur partie de ses bras, d'un blanc cicatriciel. Elles s'arrêtaient aux poignets, laissant place aux encres de Maruo, son premier maître tatoueur et père adoptif. C'était des points et lignes noirs, dans un style minimaliste, qui s'agençaient aux courbes naturelles des os et articulations de ses mains. C'était une parfaite harmonie.

Arkadi effleura du bout des doigts le corps marqué du jeune homme, admirant cette toile inachevé.

« J'avais imaginais tes bras complètement encrés. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu connais la pratique ? Je me laisserais peut être tenter un jour...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Je connais tout de la théorie mais je ne l'ai jamais réellement testé autre que sur mon corps.

-Donc, c'est toi qui t'es fait ça tout seul ?

-Non, non ! Pas celle-ci. Elles ont été faites par un ami qui travaillait sur le _Wicked Pearl_. Un putain de perfectionniste. Il fait vraiment du bon travail, c'est lui qui s'est également occupé de ma langue. Mais celle de mes cuisses... »

Aleksandr se leva de sa chaise sous les yeux attentifs d'Arkadi et retira son pantalon. De fines écailles reptiliennes y étaient gravés à certains endroits, mais pas sur l'intégralité de ses membres.

« Elles ne sont pas parfaites mais...

\- Nan, elles sont vraiment bien.

-J'aimerais que tu complètes mes jambes avec ton encre _mouvante._

-Vraiment ? Et que désires-tu ?

-Je... Attend. »

La tête blonde se précipita dans sa chambre et revint, tout aussi vite qu'il était partis avec une photographie entre les mains. Il l'a tendit à son maître. Arkadi la prit entre ses doigts et la détailla. C'était un gros plan du buste d'Aleksandr, il y reconnut des petites mèches blanches au coin droit de la photo et on pouvait distinguer nettement la clavicule du jeune homme dont l'ombre tranchait fortement avec la blancheur de sa peau, illuminé par une source lumineuse dont il ne pouvait identifier. Sur son épaule, se dressait trois petites têtes reptiliennes. C'était un serpent à trois têtes.

« Un Runespoor ?

-Exactement.

-Tu possédais un Runespoor ?!

-Oui, je l'ai recueilli un soir de pluie près du _Wicked Pearl_. Je n'ai jamais sû ce qui l'avait amené aussi loin de la végétation, son habitat naturel est normalement les forêts, de préférence humides.

-Mmmh, je comprend mieux les écailles et la langue.

-Ouais, c'est en parti pour ça.

-Et donc, tu t'en ai séparé lors de ton voyage ?

-Nan. Il est mort y'a environ un an. »

Arkadi vit que cela avait l'air de chagriner le gosse. Il avait dû beaucoup s'attacher à cette créature. Créature extraordinaire, parlant fourchelang et dont les œufs étaient un produit rare et recherché pour les potions. Ils stimuleraient l'agilité mentale.

« _Amaya_ (雨夜), _Yume_ (夢) et _Seigi_ (正義). C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient. »

_(nuit de pluie - rêve – justice)_

Arkadi acquiesça, attendant que le gamin continue.

« J'aimerais que tu m'encres Yume sur une de mes chevilles. »

« Yume ? Tu ne veux donc pas d'un serpent à trois têtes ?

-Non. Juste un.

\- Bon, c'est parti gamin !

-Là maintenant, tout de suite ?!

-Bien sûr, pourquoi retarder le moment ?

-Si aucun client ne risque d'arriver...

-J'attend seulement une personne qui doit me réapprovisionner de certains ingrédients, mais c'est même pas sûr qu'il vienne ce soir de toute façon.

-Ca marche alors !

-Alors, comment le veux-tu ce serpent ? »

Quelques heures plus tard et quelques millilitres d'encre en plus sous la peau, se dessinait un petit _Yume_ aux écailles grises luisantes de plusieurs éclats omnicolores. Le serpent inachevé commençait déjà à se mouvoir lentement, voulant se délivrer au plus vite des aiguilles d'Arkadi. Souhait réalisé -en tout cas pour un court instant- la sonnette venait de retentir. Aleksandr se redressa sur ses avant-bras en posant un regard interrogateur sur Arkadi, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait déjà prévenu d'une éventuel visite. Il lui fit signe de rester sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en retirant ses gants noirs, pour aller accueillir l'individu. Il entendit au loin des formules de politesse échangées, puis le bruits des escaliers qui geignaient sous leurs pas. Arkadi réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit de près par l'inconnu. Aleksandr écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Cet homme cerclés de cheveux noirs frôlant ses épaules à chacun de ses pas, et de sa cape qui suivait le même mouvement n'était autre que l'homme qui l'avait aperçu plus tôt dans la journée lors de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ! Le professeur semblait également l'avoir reconnu et le disséqua du regard. C'est à ce moment précis que le jeune homme se rappela de sa quasi-nudité. Il était en effet vêtu d'un unique boxer et t-shirt noir, t-shirt ou plutôt guenille, vu son état. Il se sentait légèrement dans l'embarras. De plus, ses altérations corporelles étaient visibles. Arkadi qui n'avait rien perdu de cette altercation visuelle demanda ;

« Severus ? Vous vous connaissez ?

-Umh, oui, en effet. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Quelle matière enseignait-vous ? Demanda le futur élève.

-Les potions. Je suis également le directeur de la maison Serpentard*. Et vous, jeune homme, que faites vous ici ?

-Je...

-Il est mon apprenti. Et je compte sur toi pour que cela ne se sache pas, Severus. Aleksandr à vraiment envie d'apprendre et d'obtenir son diplôme. Cela serait du gâchis de renvoyer un élève si talentueux. »

Arkadi prenait sa défense ! Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

« Du moment qu'il ne me pose pas de problème. » L'ancien professeur de potion avait dit cela d'un air tellement désintéressé. En même temps il ne devait pas seulement ramener des ingrédients licites dans son sac. Aleksandr aurait autant de raison de dénoncer son trafic illégal. Peut-être était-il lui même tatoué ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient éclipsés dans le laboratoire.

Le jeune homme décida de les rejoindre, désireux de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il prit soin de ne pas brutaliser sa cheville et de cogner son petit _Yume_. Le maître des potions était en train de décharger son sac, remplis de fiole ou de petites boîtes comportant assurément de précieux ingrédients pour les encres d'Arkadi. Ce dernier pris une des fioles qu'avait posé Severus sur le comptoir et le détailla le liquide brun, légèrement doré, avec insistance.

« OH ! Tu en as donc trouvé ? Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais t'embrasser Sev' ! » Il était littéralement euphorique, c'est la première fois qu'Aleksandr le voyait les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Severus s'écarta légèrement de cette boule transpirante de joie.

« Sans façon.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Osa demander l'adolescent.

\- Aleksandr ! Regarde c'est du sang de Re'em ! »

Il observa attentivement le liquide que lui avait mis juste devant les yeux le tatoueur surexcité. Il avait déjà lu les propriétés du sang de cette créature.

« Pourrait-il vraiment conférer à celui qui en est tatoué une plus grande force physique ?

-C'est ce que je vais tenter de réaliser !

-Je veux bien être ton cobaye dans ces cas-là !

-Seulement après l'avoir expérimenté sur mon propre corps et tester si oui ou non l'encre pourrait apporter une force constante au tatoué ! »

Severus Rogue les regarder, ils étaient tout les deux ébahis devant la fiole, comme deux mouches l'auraient été devant un lampadaire.

« Tu devrais faire attention Arkadi. Si tu réussi à créer un telle encre ayant ces capacités et qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains... cela pourrait avoir des conséquences funestes.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu Severus ? Je ne crie pas haut et fort mes créations ! Peu sont aux courants.

\- Et fais-tu vraiment confiance à toutes ces personnes et leurs entourages ?

\- Severus... C'est vraiment gentil à toi de t'inquiéter mais il n'y a absolument aucunes raisons. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes (Arkadi avait relâché du regard son précieux trésor). Le professeur de potion semblait contrarié et détourna la tête. Il repris son sac, vide.

« Il dit vrai. Se risqua le jeune homme. Si cette encre est une réussite, et que les mangemorts -ou même Voldemort- le découvre, cela pourrait avoir des répercussions. »

Un silence retentissant pris place entre les trois hommes. Arkadi était comme pétrifié et un sourire glacé se grava sur le visage du professeur. Que se passait-il ?

« M. Maruo a tout à fait raison. » Le ton qu'avait employé Severus était pétri de sarcasme.

Le tatoueur sembla sortir de sa léthargie et annonça son départ de la pièce ;

« Je vais chercher ce que je te dois, je reviens. »

Le silence se fit encore plus écrasant lorsque son maître partit. Aleksandr réfléchissait toujours aux mots qu'il avait prononcé, ainsi que ceux du professeur de potion, mais ne compris toujours pas le nœud de la situation. Ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, sans qu'aucun des deux bougent ou ne prennent la parole. Le regard de cet homme était pénétrant mais le blond le soutint. Lorsqu'Arkadi réapparu avec une poche remplit de Gallions. Les deux autres étaient toujours immobiles. Severus détourna enfin le regard, prenant la bourse remplit de pièces que lui tendait le tatoueur. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte pendant qu'Aleksandr se réinstalla sur la table. Son tatoueur se replaça également sur son tabouret et pris son dermographe en main.

« Il est mangemort.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Severus est un mangemort. C'est moi qui lui ai faite sa marque. »

L'adolescent venait de se rendre compte de sa maladresse. Merde.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il enseigne à Poudlard alors ?

\- Albus Dumbledore semble croire en son innocence. Il affirme qu'il ait été mangemort mais qu'aujourd'hui il n'en fait plus parti.

\- Est-ce vraiment le cas ?

\- Avec le retour de Voldemort, de nouveaux disciples sont apparus. Devine qui les a tatoué ? Et lors de ses cérémonies, IL était présent. Lorsqu'on est mangemort, on le reste. Tout comme le tatouage restera encré dans leur peau. »

Le tatoueur avait de l'affection pour Severus. Ils partageaient tout deux la même passion pour les potions, la recherche et également un peu les forces obscures. Mais il avait malgré tout du mal à se dire qu'il était un mangemort. Parfois, juste l'espace d'un instant, il oubliait ce détail. Mais il n'était pas stupide et savait très bien que Severus avait tué et torturé à de nombreuses reprises, pour le compte du célèbre mage noir.

« J'aimerais donc qu'à l'avenir, tu ne parles pas de Voldemort, ni de mangemorts, ni de tes opinions. Là ce n'était que Severus. Mais quand ça sera d'autres clients, et il est fort probable qu'ils fassent partis des mangemorts et je ne veux pas que tu nous mettes dans la merde à cause d'un lapsus ou autre de ta part. »

Aleksandr acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Les aiguilles retentirent et Arkadi s'affaira à sa tâche qui était de finir le serpent qui encerclait la cheville de son apprenti. Au bout de quelques minutes, une question vient à l'esprit du tatoueur.

« Hé, le Runespoor est l'une des rares espèces à parler le fourchelang. Le savais-tu ? »

Bien sûr que le gamin le savait, il voulait juste voir sa réaction. Et il se tendit de manière presque imperceptible, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'homme. Bingo.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'aime énormément les serpents, je suis donc au courant de cette particularité.

\- C'est un don très rare.

\- Oui.

-Et... t'avoir coupé la langue t'aide t-il à mieux le parler ?

-Qu...quoi ? Je..pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu parles fourchelang », affirma t'il en regardant dans les yeux le principal concerné.

Le blond détourna la tête.

« Oui. Je le parle.

\- Tu as honte ? C'est pourtant un don fabuleux. »

Arkadi fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air heureux de cette faculté ? Il connaissait beaucoup de monde qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour parler fourchelang.

« N'en parle à personne. S'il-te-plaît. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Aurais-tu oublié ma devise ? Je suis contraint au secret professionnel de mes clients, donc rien ne sortira d'entre ces murs, c'est promis. Mais pourquoi veux-tu le cacher ? Tu aurais de quoi en jouer, surtout que tu vas à Serpentard...

-Connais-tu un seul sorcier parlant fourchelang qui a bien fini ? Sérieusement ?

-...

-Non. Il n'y en a aucun. Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige, ça c'est sûr. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries et j'utilise encore la magie noire, mais c'est pour l'évolution des encres, la modification et l'amélioration du corps donc ça me va. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas finir mal. Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort. Je ne veux pas devenir yakuzas. Je ne veux pas devenir un mage noir. Je veux seulement utiliser ce qui m'est nécessaire pour mes projets d'avenirs, même si cela est apparenté à de la sorcellerie non autorisée. Donc même si je parle fourchelang, je veux déroger à cette règle. »

* * *

_* J'ai pris la liberté de remplacer par (même si lors de la sixième année des aventures d'Harry (1996-1997), c'est normalement Slughorn le professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentard... Dans cette fiction il sera donc professeur de DCFM)._

_Je sais que la fanfiction met un peu de temps à démarrer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire va bientôt se dérouler à Poudlard et donc avec les personnages propres à JKR!_


	5. CHPTR V Le roux

**CHPTR V**

Les derniers rayons de lumières filtraient à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, venant chatouiller la peau laiteuse d'Aleksandr. Le serpent ondulait désespérément autour de sa cheville, tentant de monter le long de sa jambe tout en évitant les écailles gravées sur la peau du garçon. Demain il devra prendre le Poudlard Express, et faire sa rentrée dans sa nouvelle école. L'adolescent était allongé sur son lit et songeait aux derniers événements. Son arrivé à Londres, sa rencontre avec Arkadi, puis celle avec Severus Rogue, l'attaque des mangemorts qui a eu lieu peu après au Chemin de Traverse. Cette attaque avait saccagée un grand nombre des boutiques mais avait fait de nombreux dégâts également chez les moldus, dont une large poignée en sont morts. Son nouveau professeur de Potions y avait sûrement participé, accompagné de ce Lucius. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à tout ça et cela l'inquiétait.

Arkadi lui avait dit de ne pas s'angoisser mais cette histoire empirait... Son maître avait dû répondre à une invitation de Lord Voldemort... Il lui avait avoué le soir même, au dernier moment, juste avant de partir. Arkadi avait préféré qu'il reste ici, pour soi-disant s'occuper de la boutique, sachant pertinemment que personne ne pointerait le bout de son nez à une heure si tardive. Il avait voulu le protéger, reconnaissant tacitement que c'était dangereux. Cela signifiait bien que le mage noir agrandissait son cercle d'adeptes. Le tatoueur était revenu en un seul morceau, avec une pointe d'anxiété peinte sur son visage. Il lui avait confié par la suite que Voldemort lui avait refait part de sa proposition à le rejoindre à ses côtés en tant que partisan, et non un simple tatoueur de passade. Ce qu'Aleksandr ignorait, était que son maître avait ce soir-là tatoué un adolescent du même âge que lui. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait présenté son nouveau mangemort, la raison de la venue du tatoueur, Arkadi eu des sueurs froides. Cet homme, ou plutôt ce gamin qu'il avait dû tatoué lui avait rappelé son cher apprenti. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux platines. Le fils de Lucius avait été contraint de devenir un mangemort, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un putain de gamin. Cela l'avait dégoûté. Mais il l'avait tatoué, car c'était cela qu'attendait Voldemort de lui.

La guerre se faisait proche et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu' Aleksandr s'en rendit compte. Tôt ou tard il devra choisir un camp. Lord Voldemort ou la Justice? Sachant qu'il était un peu hors la loi, cela serait plus évident de se rallier aux côtés des forces des Ténèbres. Mais il ne partageait aucunement sa cause. Il ne voulait pas tuer des innocents. Certes, les moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers, ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques, ils étaient vulnérables. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait les éradiquer de la planète. Certains moldus avaient même beaucoup apporter au monde, plus que certains sorciers. Pour ce qui est de la question du sang il n'en avait que faire. Il ne savait pas lui même la nature de son propre rang, mais il doutait qu'il ne soit « pur » ou « noble ». Après tout, si il avait été retrouvé seul, abandonné et en train de croupir ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il était voulu ou désiré. Et le découvrir ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, cela ne le changerait pas. Il espérait du plus profond de ses entrailles que ce choix ne se fera pas pour bientôt, ou qu'il pourra utiliser un Joker afin d'y échapper. Mais le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse fulgurante et plus le Mage Noir devenait fort, plus la guerre approchait à grand pas. Qu'allait-il devenir?

* * *

De nouveau avec sa grosse valise, Aleksandr tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la cohue qui régnait à la gare. Il était vêtu d'un de ses gros sweat fétiches, qu'il pourrait aisément porter tout les jours tellement il se sentait bien dedans. Au dos y était inscrit en petits caractères _No future_, souvenir d'un de ses amis du Japon. Son pantalon, également noir tout comme le haut, était légèrement fendu au niveau de ses genoux. Nageant à contre-courant dans la foule à ses côtés, Arkadi était également tout de noir vêtu, et portait même des lunettes aux verres teintées qui lui donnait des allures de rockstar, ce qui fit doucement rire l'adolescent. Son maître avait insisté pour l'accompagner et cela l'avait ému. Arrivé devant les voies 9 et 10, le tatoueur pris la main libre de son apprenti et ils passèrent au travers du murs en courant comme des enfants, le sourire aux lèvres. La voie 9¾ était tout aussi peuplé et déjà des gens se précipitèrent dans les wagons du Poudlard Express. Arkadi passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'étudiant, les décoiffant légèrement.

« Hé ! » émit le blond pour protester.

Pour toute réponse, Arkadi lui pris sa valise alors que l'adolescent montait dans le train. Aleksandr la réceptionna et lança un : « A bientôt ! » à son tatoueur.

Ce dernier lui répondu d'un signe de main, espérant qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Bref, il s'était attachait à cette petite tête bonde.

L'adolescent essaya de se trouver un wagon libre, mais il était arrivé un peu tard, tout était quasiment plein. Il se dirigea vers le fond et vit enfin une place de libre. Lui qui aurait voulu un wagon pour lui tout seul, s'était décidément raté. Il fit coulisser la porte et trois têtes se tourna instantanément sur lui. Il avait l'air d'interrompre une petite dispute. Aleksandr avant le chic pour arriver toujours au bon moment.

« Ummh, est-ce que la place est libre ? Tout les autres wagons sont bondés...

\- Oh. Oui bien sûr vient ! »

C'était la fille qui lui avait répondu. Il souffla un « merci » et s'installa, juste après avoir hissé sa valise dans les filets. Il détailla alors ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage : L'un était brun avec des lunettes rondes (il lui disait vaguement quelque chose), la fille au cheveux bouclés qui lui avait répondu et... Un roux. LE roux qui l'avait dévisageait l'autre fois dans la rue ! Ce dernier avait également dû le reconnaître car de légères tâches rosés s'imprimèrent sur ses joues.

La brune voulut engager la conversation avec le nouvel arrivant.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais croisé à Poudlard et tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'un premier année !

\- Je m'appelle Aleksandr. Et je suis nouveau ici, c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as jamais vu! Je vais rentré en sixième année.

-Oh vraiment, nous rentrons également en sixième année ! D'où-tu viens ? Oh suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Hermione, lui à côté c'est Ron, dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête le rouquin à côté d'elle, et à côté de toi c'est Harry.

-Enchanté ! Je viens du Japon. Je me suis installé récemment à Londres c'est pourquoi je me suis inscrit à Poudlard pour poursuivre mes études.

-Au Japon ? Oh mais c'est vraiment loin ! J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur l'Asie -à ses mots, Harry et Ron sourit, c'était bien Hermione, ça !- et il a de nombreuses créatures totalement différentes d'ici !

-Effectivement. J'ai également remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de choses complètement différentes, et pas seulement les créatures. Nos modes de vie et cultures sont radicalement opposé.

-Tu ne serais pas parent avec les Malefoy ? C'était Ron qui avait demandé ça, regardant d'un air suspicieux le blond.

-RON ! Avait rouspété son amie.

-Non du tout. Leur nom ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ?

-Non rien. Ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes.

-Si tu le dis. Ils sont à Poudlard ?

-Ouais. Leurs fils, il a notre âge. »

Aleksandr acquiesça.

« D'ailleurs il est à Serpentard. Pas très étonnant pour quelqu'un comme lui... »

La déclaration de Ron fut comme une pique envoyé à Aleksandr. Pour qui se prenait-il pour juger une personne comme cela ? Et comment pouvait-il affirmer de telles choses ? En quoi le fait que ce Malefoy soit à Serpentard était une évidence ?

« Ron arrête un peu, Aleksandr n'a sûrement pas envie d'entendre ta haine envers Drago, le réprimanda Hermione.

-Comment ça ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit à Serpentard ? Le jeune homme avait dit cela tout en essayant de garder son calme.

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas être au courant. Il y a plusieurs maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Cette dernière catégorie est remplis de personnes hautaines, la plupart des sorciers ayant mal finis se trouvait dans cette maison. Je suppose que tout les mangemorts actuellement étaient à Serpentard. »

Le blond bouillonnait sur place mais essayait de le cacher. Hermione voulut intervenir mais Aleksandr fut plus rapide :

« Oh, vraiment ? Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? Connaît-tu les mangemorts ? Sérieusement, j'en doute. Et s'il y a une personne hautaine ici, c'est toi. »

L'atmosphère était électrique et les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard. Harry n'avait pas encore parlait, et la jeune fille tenta de calmer un peu le jeu.

« Ron, il a raison. Toutes les personnes de Serpentard ne sont pas foncièrement mauvaises.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Cite-moi en une seule !

-Ron je... Tu sais très bien que je ne les connais pas tous !

-Tu vois ? Tu n'en connais pas.

-Horace Slughorn. Notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je l'ai rencontré cet été, il était à Serpentard et c'est quelqu'un de plutôt gentil. En tout cas il n'est pas une mauvaise personne. » C'était Harry qui était intervenu.

Le blond tenta de retenir sa haine qu'il éprouvait pour le roux.

« Je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'êtes à Serpentard.

-Bien sûre que non ! S'écria le garçon en face de lui.

-Ron, je pense qu'il a compris, arrête de crier comme un gamin ! Après les dires d'Hermione, le garçon se renfrogna sur la banquette.

-Nous sommes tous les trois à Gryffondor.

-Le courage, c'est ça ? Demanda sarcastiquement Aleksandr.

-Oui, principalement, lui répondit Harry.

-As-tu une idée d'où tu vas aller ? Tu sais, c'est le choixpeau qui...

-Je sais déjà pour le choixpeau. Et désolé de te décevoir, dit-il en fixant Ron, mais JE suis à Serpentard. Et si il y a un sorcier qui est bien parti pour finir mal, ce n'est pas moi très cher... »

Le roux comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu. Il voulut protester mais ce reçut un coup de coude de la part de son paires d'yeux fixèrent Aleksandr, ne se doutant pas qu'il avait déjà procédé à la répartition.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence pesant. Ron prétexta à un moment qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Aleksandr qui était heureux de débuter son année dans cette école ne l'était décidément plus.

A un moment, il eu du mouvement à sa gauche et Harry se leva avec ce qu'il identifia comme un vêtement ou une couverture sous le bras.

« Harry ? Tu vas où ? Hermione fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle n'approuvait pas qu'il sorte. Il était ensemble ou quoi ? Pourtant ils n'en avaient pas tellement l'air.

-Je te retrouve plus tard. Salut. »

Il fit également un signe de main à Aleksandr et s'éclipsa dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express.

« Désolé pour Ron tout à l'heure. Il s'est un peu emporté, mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien. » Hermione avait dit cela pour tenter de calmer l'atmosphère. Elle devait être une personne plutôt agréable, mais Aleksandr ne pourra pardonner la stupidité de son ami, c'était indéniable.

* * *

Chapitre pas très long je m'en excuse.

_Ariane : Merci beaucoup!_

_ Voilà le site : encresindelebiles. tumblr MDP- [**maruo**] _

_C'est juste des images et gifs que je poste pour retranscrire les ambiances, mais cela reste personnel, peut-être que tu ne vois pas cela comme ça..._


	6. CHPTR VI L'antre des serpents

**CHPTR VI L'antre des serpents**

Aleksandr n'avait pas imaginé Poudlard aussi grand. La Grande Salle était vraiment immense et le plafond si haut que l'on n'apercevait pas le haut du château. Il était magique est représentait un ciel grisâtre parsemé de légers éclairs. Les nuages paressaient lourds et menacés de tombés sur leurs têtes. Cela révélait le climat tendu qui régnait, personne ne pouvait l'omettre. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, éclairant les tables qui commençaient à se remplir d'élèves. L'adolescent se mêla à cette masse, et suivit ceux qui avaient le petit insigne vert et argent. La table des Serpentards se situait tout à gauche et Aleksandr préféra se mettre le plus au fond de la salle pour mieux entendre le discours du Directeur. Les vieux amis étaient enthousiastes de se retrouver et racontaient chacun leurs vacances. Lors de ces conversations, il comprit qu'il était à côté d'un certain Blaise.

Sans surprise, le directeur fit un bref discours. Par ces temps troublés il fallait être solidaire, s'entraider et renforcer les liens entre les maisons en laissant de côtés nos différents. De biens belles paroles que les élèves approuvèrent bien évidemment. Aleksandr ne connaissait pas encore l'étendu des conflits qui régnait entre chacune des maisons, mais il en avait déjà eu un petit aperçu.

Il échangea quelques mots avec Blaise et une fille -il ne se souvenait plus de son nom- pendant le dîner. Aleksandr vit Harry traverser rapidement la Grande Salle pour se placer parmi les gryffondors. Il cru voir du sang sur son visage... S'était-il battu ? Il avait rejoint Ron et Hermione sans lui adresser un regard. C'était assez étrange que personne ne se mélangeait parmi les autres élèves des maisons. Il se souvenait que dans son ancienne école, chacun prenait la place qu'il voulait, se mélangeant parmi les différentes classes, même si il y avait toujours des groupes bien formés, les places n'étaient pas attitrés comme il semblait l'être ici. Aleksandr reporta son attention sur son assiette et savoura son chou dont le glaçage était vert pelouse tout en essayant de savoir quel pouvait être son parfum. Il aperçut un garçon, pas très loin de lui qui avait l'air étrangement soucieux. Ses cheveux singulièrement blanc étaient plaqués en arrière, faisant ressortir sa mâchoire carrée et ses joues creuses. Chaque mouvement de ses mains étaient d'une étonnante élégance. Son anxiété contrastait avec l'engouement des étudiants visiblement tous heureux de se retrouver, oubliant le discours de Dumbledore, délaissant la Peur qui régnait au-dehors, tournant le dos à la guerre qui menaçait d'éclater.

A la fin du repas, Aleksandr sorti mais ne suivi pas les élèves pour aller aux dortoirs. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il donne ses papiers pour son inscription définitive au sein de l'établissement. Il les avait fait signé par Arkadi, son seul proche, et maintenant sa seule famille sur ce continent. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune idée où se situait le bureau du directeur étant donné que lors de son dernier rendez-vous, il avait directement atterrit dans le cabinet de Dumbledore. Il erra donc à travers le château, en pensant que son bureau sera à un moment ou un autre indiqué. Sauf qu'il ne vit aucune putain d'indication et personne à qui demander de l'aide, pas même un fantôme. Il commençait à faire froid, cela faisait un moment que la nuit était tombée et les murs de pierre du château n'arrangeait rien. Un bruissement de cape retentit dans le silence du couloir faisant frissonner l'adolescent.

« Que faite-vous dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde se trouve dans son dortoir, monsieur Maruo ? »

Les mots froids du professeur se répercutèrent contre les murs dans un bourdonnement glacial.

« Je cherche le bureau du directeur, professeur. Je dois lui remettre mes papiers d'inscription.

-Et vous ne pouvait pas faire cela à un autre moment, peut-être ?

-Non. Dumbledore m'avait dit que je devais lui donner le jour de la rentrée.

-Ksss. Et bien sûr, vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? » Severus avait laissé sa question en suspend avant d'ajouter un « Suivez-moi. » tout aussi sec.

Aleksandr le suivit donc en silence à travers le château. Ses pas résonnèrent durement contre le sol, et sa cape volait derrière lui, lui donnant un air de chauve-souris. C'en était presque fascinant de voir comment son professeur absorbait les ombres du château, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elles. Mais le garçon se rappela qu'il était en train de suivre un mangemort. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine en se souvenant de sa discussion avec Severus. Etait-il vraiment un ami d'Arkadi ou le surveillait-il simplement pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien qui pourrait nuire à Voldemort? Non. Arkadi n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide et n'aurait pas accordé sa confiance à une personne douteuse. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que cet homme faisait froid dans le dos.

« Comment va ce cher Arkadi ? »

Aleksandr se raidit. Il ne s'était ni retourné, ni n'avait changé le rythme de ses pas, tellement que le blond cru avoir rêvé qu'il ait posé la question. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça au juste ?

« Il va bien. »

La chauve-souris se retourna d'un coup et murmura _«Suçacides_ _»_. Dans un crissement de pierre, la statue devant laquelle les deux individus s'étaient arrêtés bougea, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon.

« Et votre serpent ? » Demanda Rogue, un sourire sarcastique collé au coin des lèvres.

Aleksandr fronça les sourcils. Mais que voulait ce type à la fin ? Faisait-il exprès de parler de son tatouage alors qu'il était devant le bureau du directeur ou quoi ?

« Et le vôtre ? » répondit-il sur un ton de défi, en relevant un sourcil.

Touché. Le sourire du professeur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Visiblement il n'avait pas apprécié la pique. Il est vrai que le garçon n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire l'allusion de sa Marque. C'était son professeur -même un mangemort- mais Aleksandr voulait lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'il n'avait pas peur, ou en tout cas il voulait s'en donner l'apparence.

« Vous devriez faire attention à vous... Monsieur Maruo. » le mis en garde Severus tout en le fixant du regard. Et il passa devant l'adolescent, le frôlant légèrement, avant de prendre les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Monsieur, je vous amène un élève.

\- Oh vraiment ? Ah, Aleksandr, mon garçon ! Entre ! »

Le ton jovial du directeur l'étonnera toujours autant. Le jeune fit quelques pas dans la pièce en tendant ses papiers au directeur.

« Je viens vous rendre mes papiers d'inscription.

-Oh tu as pu les faire signer ? Très bien, très bien ! Peut être désires-tu une tasse de thé ?

-Oh non, ça ira merci. Je pensais rejoindre directement mon dortoir.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Tu as pu rencontrer des gens ?

-Mmh, à vrai dire je n'ai pas encore eu tellement le temps...

-Oui c'est vrai. Bon, j'espère que tu arriveras bien à t'intégrer au sein de ta maison ! Et si jamais il y a un problème ou autre n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! Ou ton professeur ici présent, puisqu'il est le directeur des Serpentards.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Bien ! Comme tout est en ordre, je vais te laisser regagner ton dortoir. Severus ? Pourrais-tu le raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune?

-Oui. Il serait dommage qu'il se perde dès le premier jour. »

Je lui lança un regard plein de rage. Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, son petit sourire en était la preuve.

Aleksandr était de nouveau seul avec le mangemort. Il essaya de mémoriser les couloirs qu'empruntait son professeur pour ne pas avoir à lui redemander son chemin par la suite. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du château où il y faisait toujours plus sombre. Les flammes des chandeliers valsaient en projetant des ombres étranges sur les parois du couloir et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être les sous-sols de Poudlard.

* * *

La salle commune des Serpentard était baigné d'une lumière verdâtre que projetaient des sphères luminescentes suspendues par de lourdes chaînes. De petits vitraux ronds ornaient un pan du mur, laissant apparaître l'intérieur du lac noir. Quelques algues et mousses les recouvraient, renforçant l'ambiance verte et étrange de la salle. Une immense cheminée trônait dans un coin de la pièce, dont le manteau était gravé de nombreuses figures, parmi lesquelles se trouvait un énorme serpent au centre, blason des Serpentards. Aleksandr s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et vit le garçon qu'il avait vu lors du repas. Ses yeux gris métalliques semblaient vides et ternes, et ses joues creuses, renforcées par la lueur verdâtre lui donnait un air maladif.

« C'est toi le nouveau ? » Sa phrase, bien que formé comme une question ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'autre chose.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner, tout le monde se connaît ici. »

Il fit mine de le détailler, avant de se lever du fauteuil dans un léger crissement de cuir.

« Tu ne travaillerais pas avec Arkadi par hasard ? »

Aleksandr écarquilla les yeux

« Comment.. ?

« Mon père. Il le connaît. »

L'adolescent fit le rapprochement entre ses yeux gris froids, ses cheveux platines et cet air arrogant qui se dégageait du Serpentard.

« Lucius Malefoy ?

-Tout à fait. Je m'appelle Drago, déclara t'il en lui présentant sa main dont ses ongles étaient aussi translucides que le verre.

-Aleksandr » répondit-il en serrant la main de Malefoy.

Les deux garçons étaient tout les deux du même blond, même si celui d'Aleksandr était plus terne, factice. De loin ils se ressemblaient à cause de leur chevelure et de leur teint clair et cireux mais en se rapprochant on pouvait voir clairement leurs différences. Drago le dépassait d'un tête et sa démarche était bien plus élégante et noble que son aîné. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables et ceux d'Aleksandr étaient indisciplinés. Mais leurs yeux étaient tout deux ternes, vides d'avoir étaient contraints de gravir les marches de la maturité trop tôt.

« Tu sais, tu peux enlever tes gants ici, tu n'as rien à cacher. Les Serpentards ne sont pas du genre à dénoncer ou pointer du doigt un des leurs, on est un peu comme une grande famille. On se protège mutuellement, même si on ne le montre pas vraiment. Surtout devant ces hypocrites de Gryffondor qui aiment se pavanaient devant nous en criant haut et fort qu'ils sont plus courageux en nous traitant de pauvres merdes méprisantes. Je ne dit pas que tout les Serpentards sont des gens biens mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. Tu as dû en entendre un peu sur le soit-disant mérite d'être un Gryffondor, hein ? Comme si ils étaient plus fréquentables que les autres maisons.

-Ouais j'en ai entendu parler, en effet... »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé en cuir en face de la cheminée. Les flammes semblables au feu follet, crépitaient doucement. Aleksandr qui avait hésité un moment, retira enfin ses gants. Les lignes et symboles qui ornaient ses mains semblèrent intriguer Drago mais il n'en dit rien.

« Tu fais quoi exactement chez Arkadi ?

-Je suis son apprenti. Je l'aide à la boutique, et en échange il m'apprend à créer des encres. Elles sont très différentes de celle que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser et il expérimente toujours de nouvelles particularités, caractéristiques propres à chacune d'elles. C'est un pionnier en la matière.

-Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? Je veux dire, vu que tu travailles tu pourrais abandonner tes études.

-Je tiens vraiment à avoir mon diplôme et à apprendre pleins de choses, même si cela ne m'aidera pas forcément pour créer des futures encres.

-Mmh. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à poursuive mes études personnellement. Poudlard ne m'apportera pas grand chose de plus. C'est peut-être la dernière année que je ferais ici. »

Drago n'en dirait pas plus c'était certain. Aleksandr acquiesça en silence et ils montèrent se coucher peu de temps après, pour au moins dormir quelques heures avant de commencer la journée.

* * *

Il allait débuter son cours de potion dans quelques instants. Divers effluves embaumaient la salle de cours où les élèves de sixième année se pressaient de s'installer proches de leurs camarades et Aleksandr se mit naturellement près de Drago. Les cachots étaient sombres, froids et légèrement humide, c'est pourquoi les étudiants avaient pris l'habitude de porter un pull sous leurs robes de sorcier. Ils sortirent chacun leurs affaires dans une cacophonie sans nom. Certains même se lancer des boulettes de papiers ailées qui poursuivaient les pauvres victimes tout en criant, de vrais enfants. Les deux blonds étaient un peu à l'écard, ne voulant pas participer à ces enfantillages. Aleksandr observa la salle qui ne connaissait pas. Le bureau du professeur, en face, était parfaitement rangé. Des étagères et placards longeaient le murs de gauche où s'empilaient de multiples bocaux et fioles, tous étiquetés sans exceptions. Un fin film de poussière recouvrait la plupart des récipients, surtout ceux qui enfermaient des créatures noyaient dans du formol. Les portes du cachot claquèrent d'un coup sec, interrompant les activités de chacun. Une ombre fila jusqu'au devant de la salle et tout les élèves se figèrent, les yeux rivés vers leur professeur. Son regard sévère scruta ses élèves.

« Ouvrait vos livres page 10. Vous allez me préparer la Goutte du Mort vivant par deux. Ce somnifère est particulièrement complexe à préparer, la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale à celui qui le boirait, avait-il précisé. Vous avez deux heures. »

Les élèves commencèrent à s'activer de sortir leur _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions _de Libatius Borage et à se servir d'ingrédients disposés sur une table, au milieu du cachot.

« Ais-je oublié de préciser que votre coéquipier doit obligatoirement être d'une maison différente de la vôtre? »

Le professeur Rogue avait annoncé cela de la manière la plus innocente qui soit. Son léger sourire en coin trahissait cependant sa profonde joie quand il vit ses élèves le regarder comme si il avait annoncé leur mort prochaine.

« Monsieur Dumbledore désire accroître la bonne entente entre les différentes maisons. »

Cette situation avait l'air de profondément l'amusé, renforçant la haine qu'ils éprouvaient envers leurs professeurs. Anticipant l'indignation générale, il ajouta :

« Ce sera moins dix points pour ceux qui tentent de discuter les ordres. Et dépêcher vous, chaque seconde compte quant à la préparation du philtre.»

Aleksandr jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez sous l'effet de l'énervement. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se regardaient tous dans le blanc des yeux, sans oser faire un mouvement. Bien sûr, il fallait que cela tombe sur ces deux maisons ! Quelqu'un osa se prononcer et aller vers le camp adverse, se qui déclencha l'animation de la salle. Il remarqua que les Serpentards se précipitaient vers les « bons » Gryffondors, pour ainsi avoir plus de chance de réussir leur potion. Le regard d'Aleksandr croisa celui d'Harry, le garçon silencieux qu'il avait croisé dans le train. Il était encore seul et décida donc de s'approcher de lui.

« Ummh...Salut. Il était un peu gêné sachant qu'il s'était relativement énervé contre son ami roux, qui d'ailleurs grimaçait à l'idée de se mettre avec un Serpentard.

\- Salut. Harry se gratta la nuque avant d'ajouter Tu... veux qu'on se mette ensemble ?

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire. »

Ils se dirigèrent devant un chaudron et Harry alla chercher les ingrédients pendant qu'Aleksandr lisait en diagonal la recette. Il l'avait déjà effectué auparavant et n'aurait donc pas de trop difficulté à la préparer. Il alluma les flammes sous le chaudron à feu doux et chercha Drago du regard. Il vit qu'il s'était mis avec un garçon châtain au visage lunaire. Aleksandr ne distinguait pas toute la scène mais leur professeur était en train de lui passer un savon. Le gryffondor avait dû renverser ou casser quelque chose.

Harry arriva les bras charger d'ingrédients et les disposa près du chaudron. Le blond commença aussitôt la préparation du philtre de Mort Vivante. Le Survivant remarqua qu'il avait retiré ses gants, et ses tatouages lui rappela les symboles qui ornaient le corps de son parrain. Ses mains extraient habilement le jus de la fève sopophorique, une étape des plus importantes de cette potion. Harry attarda son regard quelques instants sur les autres élèves, chacun s'activaient dans un silence presque religieux. La salle se remplit de légères vapeurs bleuâtres. Aleksandr versa le liquide de la fève dans le chaudron et la préparation pris une teinte lilas. L'élu analysa le manuel pour voir si à se stade cette couleur était normal, la majorité des potions de ses voisins de tables étaient couleur cassis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà faite, lui lança Aleksandr avec un sourire.

-Oh. »

Harry se sentit gêné, il n'avait pratiquement rien fait.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Tu peux couper les racines de valériane. »

Le gryffondor pesa donc l'ingrédient sur la balance en métal terni et s'activa à sa tâche. Le temps s'écoulait plus vite qui ne l'aurait cru mais il réussi néanmoins à émincer les racines rapidement quand il entendit la voix de Malefoy tout près.

« Alex' comment as-tu réussi à couper cette stupide fève ?! »

Drago commençait à perdre patience, s'en était presque drôle.

« Écrase là, tu récupéreras son jus plus facilement.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! »

Il n'avait ni adressé un regard à Harry ni lui avait lancé de pic, c'était une première, se dit Harry. Il l'observa quelque instant pour être sûr qu'il ne martyrisait pas Neville.

« Tu peux mettre les racines maintenant. »

Le brun fit délicatement glisser les racines dans la préparation en ébullition pour ne pas éclabousser. Le binôme jeta un coup d'œil sur le manuel. Aleksandr remua la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre durant sept fois, puis tourna une autre fois dans l'autre sens et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Harry observa du coin de l'œil le nouveau serpentard. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de concentration et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffé à cause des vapeurs du chaudron. Harry se demanda comment Aleksandr pouvait être ami avec Malefoy. Il n'était ni hautain, ni méprisant avec lui, comme pouvait l'être certains serpentards, et plus précisément ceux qui était proche de Drago. Il le trouvait même gentil. Peut-être se rendra t'il compte que Drago n'est pas une bonne personne. Il se sentit un peu bête, il ne connaissait même pas Aleksandr, il était possible qu'il soit comme Malefoy. Sans doute attiré par les forces du Mal. Et éventuellement mangemorts. Non, tout les serpentards ne le sont pas. Surtout pas lui, il ne voulait pas.

« Eho ! Fit le blond en secouant un main devant le visage d'Harry.

-Oui ? Harry sortit de ses pensées dans un léger sursaut.

-On a fini. Je pense que c'est bon, regarde ! »

La potion avait une teinte pâle légèrement rosée, comme précisé sur la recette. Il sourit tout les deux, satisfaits. Harry prit deux fioles sous le bureau et y mis un échantillon de la potion. Rogue exigeait toujours un exemplaire de chacun des élèves pour pouvoir les noter par la suite. Aleksandr remis ses gants en cuir et s'assit sur le tabouret.

Le délais n'était pas encore écoulé et les deux garçons en profitèrent pour discuter de leurs prochains cours communs.

« C'est bizarre que vous séparez la botanique et la potion ici, s'étonna Aleksandr.

-Ah ? Au Japon c'était comment ?

\- J'avais juste potion mais on y faisait aussi de la botanique. Parfois on faisait cours en salle pour les potions et d'autres fois c'était dehors pour l'étude des plantes. Mais c'est bizarre que cela soit séparé en deux matières distinctes ici vu que les herbes et champignons étudiés en botaniques servent aussi aux cours de potion !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais ça reste tout de même différents. Je pense que c'est... »

Les deux confrères n'avaient pas vu l'ombre qui s'était furtivement rapproché d'eux.

« MESSIEURS POTTER ET MARUO. Au lieu de jouer les pipelettes, vous feriez mieux de m'apporter vos échantillons. J'espère que votre philtre est parfait pour vous autoriser à bavasser ainsi pendant mon cours !

Aleksandr avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Ce professeur avait un sérieux problème ! Harry n'avait pas été aussi surpris que lui ayant l'habitude de l'humeur de Rogue. Ils se rendirent devant son bureau pour lui remettre leur Goutte du Mort vivant. Les autres élèves commençaient déjà à ranger et nettoyer leurs nécessaires de potion. Quand il retournèrent à leur place pour faire de même, Aleksandr se souvint de la phrase de son professeur. « Potter » avait-il dit ? Harry. Harry Potter. C'était évident ! Par Merlin, il n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement. Il regarda dans la direction du brun et tenta d'apercevoir sa cicatrice sur son front pour omettre son doute mais il n'en vit rien. Ses cheveux masquaient son front.

Quand il eut fini de ranger, il échangea un dernier regard complice avec Harry et alla à la recherche de son prochain cours. Blaise et Drago l'avait attendu à l'entrée des cachots et il en fut heureux.

Le cours suivant était la Métamorphose, situait au premier étage. Il les suivit jusque dans le fond de la salle de classe.

Aleksandr avait pas mal discuté avec les deux autres serpentards qu'il ne savait même plus sur quoi portait le cours. La métamorphose n'avait jamais était son fort et ne pas être attentif dés le premier cours n'était pas très sérieux de sa part. Il souffla silencieusement. Au moins il avait un peu appris à connaître Drago et Blaise et s'entendaient très bien avec. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas étaient très discrets et s'étaient attirés plusieurs menaces de la part du professeur McGonagall, qui les a collés tout les trois un vendredi soir pour bien les agacer.

* * *

_Ariane : Merci pour tes reviews et encouragements!_

_Mmh... Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu as tapé comme Fanfiction . net n'autorise pas les liens. Mais je pense que tu as mal compris ce que j'ai mis (comme je ne peux pas mettre le lien correctement pour qu'il soit lisible). MDP - mot de passe! J'ai inséré un mot de passe sur le site mais MDP ne figure pas dans l'url. à bientôt :)_


	7. CHPTR VII Emeutes et BPM

**CHPTR VII Emeutes et BPM**

Depuis que Rufus Scrimgeour avait remplacé Cornelius Fudge à la tête du ministère de la Magie, les mesures de sécurité de Poudlard étaient renforcées, de même pour toute la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Les commerçants étaient plus surveillés par le Ministère et il était devenu difficile de se promener la nuit sans se faire coincé par la Brigade de police magique qui patrouillaient férocement. Leur but d'origine était de faire régner la Justice magique, mais aujourd'hui leur objectif principal était de dissiper la peur, pour que le peuple se sente plus en sécurité et ainsi accroître leurs confiances envers le Ministère de la magie. Mais la réalité est que Rufus Scrimgeour veut donner l'impression d'agir pour avoir le soutien du peuple. Mais les nombreuses mesures qu'il prend reste vaine contre Voldemort qui ne fait que gonfler ses rangs. Le Ministère passe même sous silence certains faits, pour ne pas affoler la population, comme les quelques émeutes qu'il y a eu au Chemin de Traverse et qui ont fait quelques dizaines de morts, d'innocents, dû à la violence de cette brigade renforcée et à la rébellion des jeunes sorciers qui refusent de se soumettre à ce nouvel ordre opprimant. Effectivement, de plus en plus d'arrestations fondées essentiellement sur le doute et les soupçons condamnent des innocents. Le ministère de la magie essaye de prouver qu'il n'est pas inefficace.

Aleksandr devait faire donc de plus en plus attention quand il sortait le week end. Il accompagnait ses camarades à Pré-au-Lard, mais dès le soir venu, au lieu de retourner entre les murs de Poudlard, il filait chez Arkadi.

Il se rendit à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, fermée, attendant dans le froid. Tout était silencieux et la seule source de lumière était le lampadaire juste au-dessus du jeune serpentard qui grésillait de manière énervante. Aleksandr était aux aguets, il ne voulait pas tomber sur un putain de _BPM _(sigle de Brigade de Police Magique), ils étaient devenus sacrement violents et n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs baguettes, même sur des innocents. A croire que cela leurs faisait_ plaisir_ d'asséner à coups de sorts la population. Ils étaient _normalement légales, _même si au fond tout le monde savait que quelques uns n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des sorts impardonnables. Le froid hivernal mordait ses joues et il remonta le col de son manteau en observant les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Une forte détonation retentit soudain accompagné d'une lueur vive et aveuglante. L'engin s'immobilisa devant le sorcier dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant. Le bus violet à double impériale venait de surgir de la nuit noire avec inscrit sur le pare-brise en lettre d'or : _Magicobus_.

Stan, le contrôleur du bus magique descendit les premières marches pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'Aleksandr et avait de l'acné sur le visage. Quand il vit ce dernier, il ne se fatigua pas à demander où il se rendait, sachant exactement sa destination. C'était la troisième fois qu'Aleksandr prenait le Magicobus, l'attendant au même endroit et à la même heure. Stan lui donna le ticket où était inscrit_ Hackney Wick._ Il avait paru peu prudent à Aleksandr de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, de descendre tout le Chemin de Traverse pour ensuite aller jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes. Surtout que les BMP parcouraient souvent dans le Chemin de Traverse, c'est pourquoi il était plus prudent pour le serpentard de passer par derrière l'Allée des Embrumes, et donc par le quartier moldu d'Hackney Wick. Le contrôleur s'effaça pour le laisser passer avant de frapper la vitre du conducteur en s'écriant :

« Allez Ernie, on peut y'aller ! »

Aleksandr se dépêcha de prendre place sur un des fauteuils près d'une colonne pour s'y tenir lors du démarrage du bus. Les lumières de la ville défilèrent à une vitesse folle dans les ronflements des quelques passagers du Magicobus. La première fois qu'il l'avait pris, Stan avait essayé de draguer Aleksandr de manière peu subtile, mais il l'avait gentiment envoyé baladé de son regard glacé.

Il tenta de se réchauffer les mains en frottant énergiquement ses gants l'un contre l'autre, sous le regard du contrôleur qui ne cessait de le détailler en pensant que l'étudiant ne le remarquait pas. Mais il sentait les coups d'œil incessants sur lui et cela l'énervait profondément, même s'il continuait d'afficher un air neutre. Lorsqu'il fut arriver, il descendit du bus sans un regard et s'enfonça dans les néants de la nuit.

Aleksandr traversa à vive allure le quartier d'Hackney Wick les mains enfoncés dans ses poches et sa tête rentrée dans le col de sa veste. Il passa devant de vieilles usines délabrées en briques rouges, emplis de nombreux tags. Il ne croisa qu'un moldu qui taguait vivement une parcelle de murs qui jusqu'à présent était vierge. Et une autre personne qui traversait tout aussi vivement la rue. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient encore allumés, signe que des artistes travaillaient encore. Rares étaient les murs vierges, ils étaient quasiment tous peints ou tagués de grandes fresques colorés, même si on les distinguait moins la nuit. C'est ici qu'Aleksandr avait rencontré une jeune moldue avait qui il avait discuté il y a de cela quelques jours. Ce qui l'avait tout d'abord marqué était son incroyable chevelure bleu qui luisait à la lumière de la lune. Mais aujourd'hui il faisait nuit noire et de gros nuages alourdissaient le ciel. Il avait fait un bout de chemin ensemble et lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il tatouait, elle lui avait promis de venir le voir à sa boutique. Aleksandr, d'abord réticent à lui indiquait où il se situait (les rues sorcières ne devenaient guère sûres) avait fini par céder et lui avait donné rendez-vous à la frontière invisible qui séparait Hackney Wick et l'Allée des Embrumes, prétextant que c'était compliqué de se rendre au salon de tatouage quand on ne connaissait pas la route. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se promène seule parmi les sorciers, cela n'aurait pas été prudent. Il la verrait donc demain après-midi si elle était présente au point de rendez-vous. Aleksandr s'inséra dans une ruelle étroite, derrière les grosses usines désaffectées : il pénétrait dans les rues sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il zigzagua entre les différentes artères et arriva enfin devant chez Arkadi. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et ouvrit la lourde porte. Il n'entendit pas le bruits des aiguilles et supposa que son maître était au laboratoire, peut-être en train de concocter de nouvelles encres.

Arkadi, entouré de multitudes de fioles, de carnets et de parchemins griffonnés, se tenait devant un chaudron en étain, surveillant patiemment la cuisson de sa potion. Quand il entendit la petite porte du labo s'ouvrir, il se précipita tel une furie sur son apprenti et l'enserra de ses bras.

« Aleks' ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! J'espère que rien de mal ne s'est passée ! Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Ne me dit pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?! »

Aleksandr avait tenté de prendre la parole mais le tatoueur ne lui en laissait pas le temps, et en plus il le serrait tellement qu'il était difficile de parler.

« Arkadi. Tu m'étouffes là. »

Il desserra son entreprise sur le blond.

« J'arrive toujours à la même heure, hein. Et j'ai pas eu de problèmes ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Ne dis pas cela d'un air si blasé, comme si j'exagérais ! Il y a de plus en plus de débordement des BMP et j'avais vraiment peur qu'ils t'embêtent, ils font de plus en plus de ronde.

-Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je passais par le quartier moldu, donc aucun risque.

-Arrête. Ils sont vraiment partout, pire que des rats. Ils font plus peur aux gamins que moi, c'est pour dire ! (Arkadi faisait bien sûr référence à ses sombres tatouages et ses longs cheveux noirs souvent emmêles qui lui donnaient des airs de partisan des forces du Mal, selon les dires de l'opinion communément admise.)

-Comment ça ils font plus peur aux gamins ?

-Tu crois que je reste 24H/24H enfermé ici ou quoi ? Et c'est pas avec La Gazette qu'on peut se renseigner sur ce qui se passe... Les gens ont un peu peur d'eux, même si ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, du coup peu sortent de leurs maisons. Je n'avais jamais vu le Chemin de Traverse si désert. Scrimgeour manipule les médias pour faire comme si tout allé pour le mieux alors que c'est carrément la merde. Y'a encore eu une émeute cette semaine.

-Encore une ?!

-Ouais. Sauf que le problème c'est qu'il y avait quelques mangemorts qui se sont ramenés... Donc t'imagines pas l'état des BMP... Ils ont voulu juste les narguer un peu pour montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre eux et ils ont littéralement pété un câble. Les BMP ont fait un mort, et bien sûr ce n'était pas un mangemorts. La Gazette en a parlé brièvement, dans les faits divers, comme quoi des gens se seraient fait passé pour des mangemorts pour semer le trouble. Pathétique.

\- Ça craint vraiment. Mais... Comment tu es au courant alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais présent lors des émeutes ?!

-Si, un peu. Enfin, j'étais à l'écart. NON, ne me regarde pas comme ça. N'essaye pas de m'impressionner avec ton petit regard haineux.

-Mais c'est DAN-GE-REUX!

-Parce que toi, ce n'est pas dangereux de te promener en pleine nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes peut être ?

-C'est un peu là où j'habite maintenant je te signale.

-Peut-être mais tu devrais être à Poudlard.

-Ok. Je vais repartir si tu ne veux pas de moi. »

Aleksandr se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, énervé. Mais il ne pû faire que trois pas avant qu'Arkadi le retienne fermement par le bras. Le jeune homme voulut se retirer de la poigne du brun, mais il était incontestablement plus fort. Il resserra la pression sur le frêle bras d'Aleksandr pour qu'il se retourne face à lui. Il céda, se retourna et ils ancrèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.

« Reste. »

* * *

Drougael : Hey! J'ai bien reçu toutes tes reviews, haha! Je pense qu'il y a eu un bug sur le site mais merci en tout cas de m'avoir fait part de ton avis. Oui c'est vrai que l'histoire est assez longue à démarrer, mais j'ai besoin de mettre en place quelques trucs avant "l'action" ;)  
J'ai déjà tout le scénario de construit, le problème est qu'il y a des passages que je n'ai pas écrits et je n'ai aucune motivation à les faire, ou je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire sans qu'ils soient chiants à lire... Mais j'ai pleins de passages de la fin justement déjà rédigés! (non non, je ne suis absolument pas logique et je n'écris pas de façon linéaire!) Pour ce qui est d'Aleks, oui c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé et n'a donc aucun lien avec un perosnnage existant (tout comme Arkadi et d'autre de j'aurais pu mentionner). J'espère que tu trouveras la suite intéressante, et à bientôt j'espère!


End file.
